Tis But A Dream
by CRWeaver
Summary: Pretty much how I would like to find my life going...Lilith Frost is a normal girl who has always wanted to go to Hogwarts. But what happens when she takes a trip to Maui with her friends? Better summary inside.
1. Prologue

I own Nothing!!! Trust me if I did...There would be a few changes plus another book or two....=] I love JKR!!! She's a genius.

Non-Cannon.

~~~~~~3~~~~~~

Tis But A Dream

Prologue  
Salem Crisis.

All Lilith Frost had ever wanted was to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Night after night, she dreamed of the day she would receive her letter, and when she turned eleven and no such letter came, she was crushed. Her mother had told her to grow up. Hogwarts wasn't real. It was just some made up place in a book some lady had written. But Lia was determined, she knew that some how, in some way, she would find a way to go there.

So year after year she searched and plotted, waited and cried, but she never found a way to get to the school.

When she turned fourteen, Lia was sent to a private school in Washington State, far from her home in Bath, where she met her best friend and cohort, Odelle Riley. Finally she had someone to talk to who understood her undying need to get into the school of magic.

By the time Lia was turning seventeen, she was losing all hope.

"Lia?" Odelle Riley questioned as she waved her hand in front of her best friends face. Lia looked at her friend and sighed. Odelle was richly made that's for sure. What with her long blonde locks falling like pure gold down her back and her amethyst like eyes. She was built like a goddess. She was made for magic. For the school that she, Lia, was finally giving up on. "Lilith?" Odelle's voice once again cut across her musings and Lia finally snapped out of her daydreams.

"Yes, Della?" Lia asked halfheartedly and sat back in her chair, flicking a lose strand of her chocolate colored hair behind her shoulder, her faded emerald eyes meeting bright amethyst. "What is it?"

"Lia, you were zoning all through class. It's over. We should head to lunch now." Odelle said smiling and waving her hand around her so that her friend could see that the classroom they occupied was indeed empty besides them. "Are you coming, or are you going to sit there staring out the window until next class?"

"I was thinking about it." Lia smiled at her friend and went about collecting her things and shoving them into her shoulder bag. She was soon wrapped back into her earlier musings.

"What are you thinking about that has you so preoccupied?" Odelle asked guiding her friend to their normal seats.

"Oh you know. Spring break. We are going to Maui aren't we?" She looked to her friend for conformation. After she saw the slight incline of her head she continued. "Well I might have a problem. Salem is coming to town. And you know what that means."

"She's tagging along." They said in perfect unison and sighed. Salem was Lia's annoyingly bratty cousin. And every time her mother had her come visit, Lia's mother made her have the girl tag along so as to get out of her mother's hair.

"Are you serious? Next week of all weeks?" Odelle asked hoping that she was indeed dreaming and not awake. She hated the girl and wanted nothing to do with her, let alone spend a entire week alone with her.

"I wish I was joking about this. But no. Salem will be here later today. And as my mother hates having her under foot, that means that she will be going with us. Mother bought her ticket and everything." Lia sighed. "At least the day is almost over. Only one class and we are free. Gareth must love us, for he gave us the last period off. And we can go home directly after."

Gareth Montel was the youngest principle Grove Academy had ever seen, being the tender age of twenty-three. Most of the girls in their school had a crush on the gorgeous blonde. Not including the two of them of course. It would be weird for them to like their principle. Even if he was hot and cool and totally sweet.

"So, Odelle, Lia, What are your plans for break?" Chloe Darkshadow asked leaning across the table, her auburn hair falling gracefully off her shoulders.

Chloe was and always would be the girl Lia dreamed she could be. Tall, confident, popular, beautiful. Rumors were going around that she was dating a young singer by the name of Isaac Summerwind, and she didn't even try to stop them. She just smiled and said 'Wouldn't that be adventurous?' And walked away. She was of course the object of most guys dreams. What with her long legs and spunky personality. She was also one of Lia's best friends.

"We're planning on going down to Maui for at least four days." Odelle said smiling at her long time friend. "What are you doing? Hanging with Isaac perhaps?" the blonde asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well you know how Isaac is. Always busy." Chloe smiled, and laughed at their inside joke, turning back to her lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~/3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maui was beautiful. The beaches and the sun. The guys were tan and the girls all walked around in their bathing suits. But Lia couldn't enjoy any of it. Ever since they had landed in the air port all she had heard was complaint after complaint. Salem was driving her up the wall.

"Couldn't we just drop her off at the mall and take off? I mean your mother gave her enough money. She could find a ride home." Odelle leaned over a whispered in her ear. The pleading expression on her face just finished off the effect.

Lia was too preoccupied with the scene out the window to notice her friends pleading look. They were coasting down a long curvy road that bordered the sea, and the sun was just setting over the water. The scene mesmerized her. It was as if she couldn't look away. Something or someone was drawing her into the colors and away from the car she was in. Then suddenly all the hypnotic colors disappeared. The reds and oranges faded into the deep greens and vibrant browns of the ground as they rounded the next corner. Then every color proceeded to fade into black.

------------------AN--------------------

I know. Not a lot of description at the end. this is my first story. Please send any critisim you have please!!!! I love to hear what others think. I promise I wont get upset if you think it sucks.... Sometimes I do suck at writing...I just wanted to try and write one you know? LOL. R&R Please!!!!!!! Love you all.


	2. Acceptance I

I own not a thing!!!!! Well except for my characters that are based on my friends.....

-----------------------

Preface.

_It was a lovely spring day. The leaves outside the window were swaying in a slight breeze. She had always loved the wind, said it was her element. The sun for once wasn't hiding behind the endless and hopeless clouds. The sky was it's brightest blue. Looking out the window five stories up, the garden on these grounds showed such color. The color she wished would soon return to Lia's lovely face._

_Slowly the seventeen year old girl turned from her perusal of the scenery, back to the blank walls and untidy bed of the hospital room that housed one of her best friends._

_"Lia." She said, moving once again to her side. "Promise me something."Odelle whispered gently into her ear, "Promise me that you will open your eyes and speak with me. Please?" _

_Odelle Riley watched as a smile graced her best friends face, wondering the whole while what could make the girl smile so big, look so peaceful, when her life hung in the balance.  
_

Chapter 1- Acceptance

It was the sun shining in her face that woke Lia. She sat up and stretched, yawning and making a face. She hated waking up before she was ready. Slowly she looked around her. The walls were a dark forest green and trimmed in silver runes, the curtains hung in ebony folds. The bed she was in was huge and soft as a feather, the bed posts were wrapped in silk and see-through sashes to match the decor. The green comforter was as silky as the silver sheets. Lia sighed. It was almost exactly like her room back home, only larger. Much larger. With richer colors.

Noticing the other body in the room, Lia smiled. Seeing the blonde hair sticking up at odd angles from beneath the covers, she assumed it was her cousin Salem, and if she was up then Salem would be too. Quickly, and as quiet as she could, Lia stood up on the end of the bed and stationed her self just right, then pounced. Literally.

Screaming seemed to be the best thing for Odelle Riley to do when she felt the massive thing land on top of her. She was staying over at her best friend Lilith's house for the summer, because her parents had taken a trip to the States. So when she was rudely woken up by another body landing on top of her own she was quite distressed.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" She mumbled against the pillow and the body on top of her stirred instantly. As quick as it was there, it was gone. So she removed the covers and turned over to stare into the very confused and innocent looking green eyes of her best friend.

"Odelle?" Lia asked, very confused as to why the girl was in her room. And for that matter why she looked to be no older then ten when she was turning eighteen in under a month. "Why do you look like that?"

"Like what?" the girl asked trying in vain to look at herself in the mirror behind her friend's head. From what she could see of herself she looked normal. Her golden hair was a bit mused from sleeping but mostly she was the same as what she had been before sleep. Perfect.

"Like you're ten years old." Lia said as if it was obvious, putting her hand on her hip and tilting her head a bit more to the side. "When we got off the plane…" The plane? What in the world was she talking about? Lia didn't even know.

"Lia…what are you talking about? What's plain?" Odelle asked very slowly. Her friend got like this sometimes after just waking up. Slightly off her rocker that one was. But she loved her anyways. She was after all her best friend.

"Never mind, Della. Let's go down to breakfast since your up, okay?" Lia said, still plainly confused as to what she, herself had said. Five minutes later the petite girl stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching her mother and Marley the house elf work in unison. Even though she knew for a fact that Marley had been a part of her life for the entirety of it, she couldn't help but think that house elves just couldn't be real. Some small part of her said they weren't real.

"Good morning, Mum." Lia said to the women in the kitchen. She was tall and busty, with long ebony hair flowing down her back and shockingly bright emerald eyes shining from her face. With all of her beauty she exuded a large aura of love. This women before her had nurtured her, her entire life, even though she was not her real mother. "What's for breakfast this morning?"

"Oh, Lia dear. There is some mail for you on the table. You and Della. Breakfast just got done so I suggest you go open your letters so I can bring it in for you." Maya Frost said smiling at the pretty little girls. She always considered Odelle to be her second daughter and was very pleased that she was still a good friend of Lilith's.

Lia and Odelle made they're way into the dinning room from the kitchen to find Mr. Frost already sitting at the table. The smaller then most man was sitting erect as possible at the tiny table. His shiny blond hair was receding just a bit around the temple, and his brown eyes were shining with laughter at something he was reading in the morning paper. Mathis Frost looked up when the two girls entered the room, and he smiled.

"Good morning ladies. It seems you received some important mail this morning. Would you like to sit down with me?"

Lia knew immediately what the parchment envelope on the table meant for her and she skipped forward to take her seat. Odelle was right behind her and they sat down together before reaching forward to pick up the envelope.

_**Miss Lilith Frost**_

_**The Third Bedroom on the Right**_

_**13 Cherry Blossom Lane**_

_**Bath**_

The front said in perfectly scrawling script, and Lia tore into the envelope.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Armando Dippet

Dear Miss Frost,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31.

Yours sincerely,

**_Horace Slughorn_**

Deputy Headmaster

A huge smile graced her face as Lia took in every word. She was accepted to Hogwarts? After all this time she was finally going to Hogwarts!

"Mum! Mum I'm going to Hogwarts!" Lia's voice echoed around the room as she danced around the table, to the intense amusement of her father.

***

Lilith was struggling with her trunk, pulling it along behind her as she tried to followed Odelle down the corridor, but it seemed to be caught on something as she pulled her hardest to make it move.

"Odelle, you go on. I think my trunk is caught. You go find us a compartment. I'll be right there." She said smiling at her friend before turning back to her trunk. It was indeed caught on something, the metal corner had pried lose a bit and was lodged int the door to a compartment. As she tried to pry it loose, the door across the hall opened.

"What exactly are you doing to the door of that compartment?" A smooth velvety voice asked, causing Lia to turn abruptly, finally prying her trunk from the door. There standing in the door outlined by the light coming through the window behind him, was the most gorgeous guy Lia had ever seen in her eleven years. His slightly curly ebony hair fell gently into his depth-less eyes with the grace of a pure blood. His angular face was pale, the black of his muggle clothes making it more so, and he stood with such grace that Lia couldn't help but stare, his question never entering her mind.

"Uh...uh...what?" The petite girl just barely got out before stumbling and tripping backwards over her trunk. When she opened her eyes, they instantly found his teal eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Falling for me already?"

"What do you mean falling for you?" Lia sneered, lifting herself up off the floor, using her trunk to steady herself. Just then the train turned abruptly, causing the boy to fall forward into Lia, who once again fell over her trunk. "Ow! What the bloody hell!" Lia looked up again into a sea of teal, only this time she was glaring.

"I guess I just swept you off your feet, huh?"

Lia groaned, "Would you mind getting off my ankle? It's starting to hurt." She winced as he complied. "Who the bloody hell _are _you, anyway?" she asked.

"My name is..." He started to say before he lunged once again to the side. This time it wasn't the train causing his unsteady feet. It was a pretty girl, her hair piled haphazardly on top of her head, her face in a book of some kind. The girl walked another two steps before pausing and glancing back at them, her green eyes zeroing in on the semi angry face of the boy.

"Well, excuse you." She sneered before abruptly turning back to her book and stalking down the corridor once again. "Bloody cliffy!" she uttered before promptly tossing the book over her shoulder. The strange book landed squarely on the boys head before falling into Lia's open hands. But neither of them paid it any mind as they watched the odd girl, as she turned and opened a door to her right, but before entering she looked back at Lia, as if just seeing her for the first time, and said. "Oh, there's a tall Asian boy in compartment D13. That's his book. I left him there with this new girl with hair like gold. Do you mind returning it for me? Thank you." And then she walked in the door. The last either of them heard was "Oh there you are, Allyn. How was your summer?" before the compartment door slid closed.

"What in the world?" Lia asked the air.

"Before we are once again interrupted, my name is Isaac Summerwind. May I ask what yours is before we are run down by a pack of Hippogryff's?"

"Lilith Frost. And you, Summerwind, are a prick."

"What did I do?" Isaac asked, looking down at her quite confused.

"Why am I still on the floor then?" Lia asked grabbing onto his sleeve and yanking herself up. "Well I guess I must thank you for the ever so inspiring talk." She said dusting herself off. "Now if you don't mind, I do have someone who I must go see and hopefully we will be there soon. Right. So goodbye Summerwind. May your trip be uneventful." With an upturn of her nose, Lia grabbed the handle of her trunk and stalked away, the whole time thinking 'Where in the world did Odelle go off too?"

It wasn't hard finding the compartment Odelle was in. All she did was walk down the hallway and there she was hugging Snape through the door to a compartment. Compartment D13 to be exact.

"Finally." Odelle said catching sight of her friend. "What took you so long? Get in here."

Lia followed her friend into the compartment that was definitely full. Trust Odelle to be in the one compartment full of guys. Lia shook her head. At least she knew some of the boys in this room. Like Snape for example. She had seen him running around his street with a little muggle red head just a few weeks before the summer had started. And her cousin James was sitting next to his best friend Black. She groaned at the sight of him. He was so full of himself. But the boy on the floor with the afro, she had no idea who he was. Nor did she know the two other boys sitting quietly in the corners. One was shifting in his seat, flipping through a book. He had sandy brown hair and slightly angular brown eyes. There was an aura of hurt around the boy that just drew Lia in. The other boy however made her skin crawl. Though there was nothing outwardly displeasing about his appearance in general, Lia just couldn't get the sense of disaster out of her head when she looked at the boy. He was shorter then most of the boys her age, shorter then even herself. His tuft of blond hair stood up at weird angles and his beady blue eyes seemed to perpetually water. After stowing her trunk, Lia chose to sit next to the boy that was reading, not once removing her eyes from the other.

"Lia?" she heard Odelle ask and turned towards her voice as if to ask 'what?' "You remember Severus right? My neighbor? And Sirius. And of course you know, James, he's your cousin. But I don't think you know these three, as I myself have just met them. This is Liam Clearwater." She pointed to the boy on the floor, to whom Lia waved, "Remus Lupin." The one reading the book, "And Peter Pettigrew." The boy with the beady blue eyes. "Boys this is Lilith Frost."

"Hi." A number of voices said and then silence resumed. That is until the door to the compartment opened once again and in walked the mysterious girl from before.

"Oh my, so many people have joined you since I left. Oh well I just came to remind you to give Liam his book." The girl said smiling and holding out her hand for it. Once Lia had handed it to her, she turned and handed it to the Asian on the floor, "Here Liam. Sorry it's a little banged up. I sort of got upset when it left a cliffy at the end. You know?"

"Yeah Chloe, I know." Liam smiled.

After Chloe left (back to see Allyn, Lia presumed) the ride was pretty uneventful. She sat there reading over Lupin's shoulder as those around them talked of Quidditch. Soon afterward she changed into her robes and they were at the station.

The boat ride was just as uneventful. But when Lia got her first glimpse of Hogwarts she caught her breath. It was magnificent.

Hagrid, the grounds keeper had led them right up to the entrance and handed them off, metaphorically of course, to a wizard who quite resembled a couch.

"The first years, Professor." Hagrid smiled and left them to make his way inside.

"This way then first years." The man who looked like a couch said. And they followed him past the noisy room to their right and into a small classroom. "In a few moments you will be entering the Great Hall to be sorted into a house. The house you are put in will be like your family from here until the end of your career here at Hogwarts. You will earn house points and lose them, make friends and eat with your house. Now please wait here while I go see if they are ready for us."

Lia stood still as she could next to Odelle, but she couldn't help the shaking. What house would she end up in?

---AN---

**_Hey guys. Sorry it took me awhile to get this up. I don't really have a schedule going for it. I have a lot to say right now. If you have read the prologue there are a few things I'm not sure that I mentioned. First off, Lia is the girl from the real world. Why she is in this one now will be explained soon. Don't worry. And if you have a hard time believing what I've said or have any suggestions or criticisms I would love to hear them. I do hope you like my story so far. I would like to take this time to thank my wonderful friends A.J and Amber for helping me come up with some of the situations in this chapter. If it wasn't for you and your witty yet sometimes unbalanced minds I never would have finished. Thanks!! Love, CRWeaver_**


	3. Acceptance II

---AN---

_**I know in the last chapter there were many questions left unanswered. I hope to answer them over time. All I can really say right now is the italic parts at the bottom are really really important. I'm sorry if i introduced to many characters last chapter. Not all of them are that important they were just there. I own nothing. JKR is a genius. AJ is an Asian. And I am ME.**_

_**---**_

Chapter 2 Accepted II

~~Odelle's P.O.V~~

Odelle was lost. How she came to be in this position on a TRAIN of all things she had no idea. But she had no idea where she was anymore. She had continued walking down the corridor just as Lia had told her to, looking left and right to find an empty compartment, and somehow she had ended up where she had started. Or at least she thought that's where she was.

"Lost?" A girly voice asked, causing Odelle to look abruptly to the left. There standing in the doorway was a very pretty girl, her auburn hair piled on top of her head in an off center messy bun, her almond shaped green eyes crinkled in laughter at something from the book she had her nose stuffed in.

"Are you talking to me?" Odelle asked the girl, who looked up from her book with a strange look on her face.

"What?" The pretty girl asked. Even her voice was beautiful, like honey pouring straight from its source. The girl looked at her for a moment before, "Oh sorry. My name's Darkshadow. Chloe Darkshadow. Why don't you join my compartment?" Chloe said moving out of the way and waved Odelle in through the door before she even had time to think. Odelle was instead looking at the book in the girls hand.

"What are you reading?" Odelle asked as she went through the door. Not watching where she was going, she tripped over the boy that was sprawled on the floor, falling across his chest. "Oomph."

"Oh, so I see you've met Liam." Chloe said smiling down at the intertwined couple, before turning back to her book. "It's Kami-Kaze by the by. A manga. I'll be back as I said before." And with that she walked out the door, still in her book.

"Urgh..." Della sighed, Pushing herself up half way and looking down at the boy sprawled out under her. The boy, Liam, had porcelain colored skin and a giant jet black afro. Ebony eyes followed hers as they traced his face. "Hi..."

"Can I help you?" Liam yawned. "You are interrupting my nap."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Della said pushing herself up some more, but just as she did that the train veered around a corner and sent her crashing back down. "Sorry…"

"Well since you seem to be getting comfortable on my lap, I might as well introduce myself. Liam Clearwater, Muggle born extraordinaire at your service Miss…" The Asian boy's ebony eyes danced with mischief as he smiled kind heartedly at Della, who returned the smile with a smirk. A muggle born? Clearwater was a pure name.

"Alright you, pull the other one why don't you." she commented, but when the boy looked confused she added, "Clearwater is a Pure name." The boy just shrugged, staring her right in the eyes. Della wasn't use to people doing that, so she adverted her eyes and squeaked out, "My name is Odelle Riley."

"What's this then?"

Odelle whipped around so fast that she fell right off Liam's lap and onto the floor. There in the door were four young boys her age. The taller of the group had messy black hair that went every which way and small framed glasses that hid his stunning hazel eyes. The boy who had spoken was a bit shorter then his friend with curly brown hair and piercing gray eyes, and his face held a smirk. Another had sandy brown hair and slightly angular brown eyes. The other boy however was shorter then the boys he stood next too, shorter then even herself. His tuft of blond hair stood up at weird angles and his beady blue eyes seemed to perpetually water.

"Oh, Black. It's only you. I thought for a second it was…" Just then she noticed the fifth boy standing in the corridor. The one with a slightly hooked nose, eyes of ebony and black hair that looked like it needed a wash. "…Snape."

"Hello, Riley." He waved. "Where the bloody hell have you been all summer?"

"Oh Severus. I've missed you too." Odelle smiled and pulled her long time friend into a hug. Just as she was pulling back she caught sight of Lia stalking towards her. "Finally. What took you so long? Get in here." She said pulling the girl in behind her and Severus. "Lia? You remember Severus right? And Sirius of course. And of course you know James he's your cousin. But I don't think you know these three, as I myself have just met them. This is Liam Clearwater." She pointed to the boy on the floor, to whom Lia waved, "Remus Lupin." The one reading the book, "And Peter Pettigrew." The boy sitting opposite him. "Boys this is Lilith Frost." After she heard a round of hellos to her friend Odelle turned once again to Severus and smiled. "So Snape, how was life on Spinner street wihtout me?"

But before Severus could even answer the door to the compartment swung open once again and in walked Chloe Darkshadow.

"Oh my, so many people have joined you since I left. Oh well I just came to remind you to give Liam his book." Chloe said smiling and holding out her hand to Lia. Once Lia had handed it to her, she turned and handed it to the Asian on the floor, "Here Liam. Sorry it's a little banged up. I sort of got upset when it left a cliffy at the end. You know?"

"Yeah Chloe, I know." Liam smiled.

After Chloe left the ride was pretty uneventful. Odelle sat next to Severus talking over what she had missed when she had gone to stay with Lia. Sev kept bringing up this girl named Lily, which kind of bothered her, so when he did it the tenth time she decided to tune him out every time he did. Soon the sun started to go down so they all changed into their robes and they arrived at Hogsmead station.

"First years this way!" Hagrid the giant shouted above the noise and Odelle led the way over to him.

"Hey there, Hagrid!" She smiled at her parents friend.

"'Ello Odelle. 'Ow was your summer?" the giant asked then turned to the rest of the firsties, "This way then. To the boats."

The boat ride over the lake was uneventful much to Odelle's displeasure. She was hoping someone would fall in, it would have been funny. When they reached the door to the castle Hagrid metaphorically handed them off to a wizard that really looked like a couch or a over pumped ballon.

"The first years professor." Hagrid smiled and left them to make his way inside.

"This way then, first years." The man who looked like a couch said. And they followed him past the noisy room to their right and into a small classroom. "In a few moments you will be entering the Great Hall to be sorted into a house. The house you are put in will be like your family from here until the end of your career here at Hogwarts. You will earn house points and lose them, make friends and eat with your house. Now please wait here while I go see if they are ready for us."

When he left Odelle looked around at her friend and noticed that she was slightly shaking. Instead of asking her what was wrong Odelle shrugged and thought about the houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. She knew that she would end up in Slytherin. Her parents had been in that house and its just where she knew she belonged. But she was afraid that Lia, her best friend, would be placed somewhere else.


End file.
